Veritas
by cherryangela
Summary: One shot. Set after 6x22 "Veritas". Beckett's point of view to all that happened.


I closed Mom's case today. I gave her justice. I arrested that ruthless son of a bitch that's too coward to do things himself and hide behind the senator's desk, trying to campaign for presidency with all of those dirty money when all he's capable of was conspiracy, fraud.  
>He is honest, he said. He is a good man, he said. He is good-hearted, he said. He is the right president for America, he said.<p>

Bullshit. The things he said were bullshit. He is just a coward with a lot of resources and power, nothing else.  
>I still can't believe he made me a murderer, and tried to kill me. I told him I am willing to be killed, but only by him. But he just shrugged and looked me in the eyes and said,"Why would I want to get my hands dirty when I have all these people?"<p>

So he left me with his two men, who were ordered to drug me, make me drunk and put a bullet in my brain. What they didn't know is that I slipped the pill under my tounge and the fact that I used to win drinking games in my college so I am capable of drinking many glasses of alcohol and don't get drunk.

When I saw my chance of escaping, I turned the gun, shot at one of the guys, then a glass was hit on my head and I can feel blood rushing out of it, but I have to kill the other guy and so I shot him, spat the pill they had forced me to swallow, and escaped.

I couldn't see anything clearly, the world was spinning around me, and I know fatigue was in order but when I heard those footsteps, I froze, but when the man's voice calling, "Kate, Kate." I knew it was the right time and the right man to faint onto.

* * *

><p>Then I had these endless flashbacks related to Mom's case. But the one that caught my attention was the time when I was a police officer, the time when I used to break into the archive room, just sit there with a flashlight trying to memorize all the contains in her case file, the file that changed my life, the file that drove me to insanity, the file that they easily marked as 'random mugging', then to the day that Montgomery caught me there, apologize for my mother's murder, the day that changed my life. Then my flashback told me something, something Montgomery implied, about the evidence to solve the case.<p>

I woke up on a moving car, the loving man was so serious in driving the car. I asked him where were we going and he told me we were halfway to Canada. I immediately asked him to turn around and head back to New York. Given the stakes, He, like any fiance in the world, hesitated of course, but understood after I explained him my flashbacks.

* * *

><p>I had a plan. It was to break into my own apartment, which was guarded by two strong police officers, thanks to Bracken for making me a fugitive cop which resulted in my pictures being broadcasted on the television news all over New York and maybe all over America.<p>

So with the help of my two kind foster sons, I mean Esposito and Ryan of course, I got to enter my own apartment and Rick and I started to look into mom's old things. Rick opened mom's agenda and saw an entry with 'ME Family' on it, the entry that I've always assumed meant 'Dinner with Family' or something like that could actually mean 'Montgomery's Evidence with Family'. Nice one, Mom! But where?

Those two officers, whom the boys told to take a break earlier came back sooner than expected, and caught us both. So they cuffed the four of us (the boys were accused of 'helping the suspect') and brought us to the precinct.

* * *

><p>When the DA was talking to the captain, my eye caught something familiar, my mom's elephants. I told Castle that my mom used to joke them as 'family', that was when my thoughts clicked, "FAMILY! Could it be?"<p>

I, with my handcuffed hands, took the risk of being shot, raced to my own desk, tried looking for any hidden opening on the elephant figurine, and finally threw the figurine open, and a tape came out from inside. THANK YOU MOM!

So Captain Gates played the disk in the conference room, and everyone could hear Captain Montgomery's voice with another man's voice, which was surely Bracken's. Bracken mentioned about him killing my mother ('that lawyer bitch Johanna Beckett' were his exact words) and other people. I suddenly had this urge to punch the man himself (or did he even deserve to be called a man?)

Yes, the tape was an enough evidence to arrest him. I flew to DC and was given the honor to cut into the middle of his presidency press and took a chance to arrest him infront of the recording cameras.

* * *

><p>He, Senator Bracken, the man who snatched away many innocent people's lives, the man who I used to call 'the dragon', was finally arrested. My mother and the other innocent people murdered finally got their justice. But I still haven't got the peace for losing my own mother at such a young age, the peace that I thought I would get if I ever solve the case many years ago. I know that "Even on the worst days, there's a possibility for joy." That everything which has happened had brought Castle here, made us who we are now. He kept his promise, he is on my side when all of this ends. In fact, he is the only light that's keeping me from the darkness in me right now, from the mother-sized hole in my heart that's keeping me to become more than who I am.<p>

But as I look into this right now, happiness is not solving my mother's case, happiness is having a man beside you who loves you more than you love yourself and who is willing to stay with you wherever you are, follow you wherever you go.

Right now, I am going to do the same for him. I am willing to stay with him wherever he is and I am going to follow him wherever he go because he is my one and he is my done and I am marrying him.

- The End -


End file.
